Zamasu
|Counterpart= Future Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: "Master and Student Reunited Son Gohan and "Future" Trunks" Manga: ""Future" Trunks Past" |Appears in = |Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = North Kai of Universe 10 (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16, page 32 Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Future Zamasu (future counterpart) Gowasu (Master) }} Zamasu (ザマス) is a Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He was formerly the North Kai of the universe. Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, and wears earrings and the normal Supreme Kai outfit, only colored differently. When he is temporarily promoted to Supreme Kai, he gets rid of his two orange earrings and is given one of Gowasu's green Potara earrings. Personality While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of humanity, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like the Gods of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words, to which, he was a humble and level headed man with just goals, as Gowasu noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just man. In battle, he is shown to be a very calm and methodical fighter, carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. After meeting Goku however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards humanity only grew. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods (even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that humanity by nature is an evil. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his Master Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Kaioshin and Kaio's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past humanity's mistakes with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about Goku Black and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are a dangerous race. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their Ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of humanoid creatures on the planet Badari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocates for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Badari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Kaioshin, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Badari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Babarians with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Badari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from humans, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Badari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that humans have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Later, while watching the fight of Universe 6 and 7 tournament on God Tube with Gowasu, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu, curious to why the Gods of Destruction would be fighting over the Super Dragon Balls, asks Gowasu what they are. Gowasu explains to Zamasu that they are orbs that can grant any wish, much to Zamasu's surprise. Also while watching the tournament, Zamasu sees Goku covered in Godly Ki and much to his anger he wonders how a mere mortal could achieve this kind of power. He heads to Zuno's place and asked them to know more information about the Super Dragon Balls and Son Goku, which a flustered Zuno complies to. Later, Zamasu re-appears in Universe 10 with Gowasu's tea, apparently calm despite the appearance of Goku, Beerus, Whis and Supreme Kai. Power Zamasu is recognized as a genius among the Kais with a prodigious talent for fighting, with Goku remarking that his power surpasses that of Universe 7's Supreme Kais. In the manga Zamasu is shown to have a slight advantage over Kibito during their fight. In the anime, when he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as being that of a god. In the end Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength and defeats him. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus claims that he is on an entirely different level from Zamasu and Goku. Although later revealed to be allies with Goku Black in the future, Zamasu somehow shares the same ki signature similar to Black's for reasons left unclear. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Instantaneous Movement' - The ability to teleport where one desires, Zamasu's proficiency enables him to even traverse into different universes. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Zamasu vs. Kibito *Zamasu vs. Goku *Zamasu vs. Babarian Trivia *Zamasu is the third to be promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai and also the third to have an actual name. The first one is Shin and the second is Chronoa. * Zamasu's outfit shares the same color scheme as the Eastern Kaoishin in the manga. *The word "Zamasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ざます(''zamasu) ''which translates as "to be, to exist". Unsurprisingly, it shares the exact same definition with his master's hypothetical name etymology, Gowasu. Gallery References es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Shinjin